The invention relates generally to a cargo carrier, especially an oceangoing cargo vessel.
More particularly, the invention relates to a system for storing containers in the cargo compartment of a cargo carrier.
A known system for storing containers in the hull of a ship employs confining members which are constituted by crisscrossing horizontal and vertical bars. The horizontal bars, which are connected to one another by the vertical bars, extend transversely of the longitudinal axis of the ship.
Such a system has proved itself in practice. However, it has been found that the time required to install the confining members is excessive. Furthermore, when the confining members are removed and stored in order to convert the cargo compartment for the transportation of bulk goods, it is difficult to subsequently reinstall the confining members. Moreover, since the confining members are stored below deck in the region of the walls of the cargo compartment when not in use, it is possible for the bulk goods in the cargo compartment to press against the confining members. The pressure exerted on the confining members can be sufficiently great to deform the latter so that they can no longer be used. In order to avoid this, it is necessary to store the confining members with great care when the cargo compartment is converted for the transportation of the bulk goods. This, however, is time-consuming and therefore expensive.